Deseos para Mary
by Samanta Friki Black
Summary: Su madre le dijo que doce uvas equivalían a doce deseos, pero Mary sabe que esa Navidad solo necesita uno: tener a Caradoc Dearborn para siempre en su vida. Para el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.
1. Choques

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p>Palabra: <strong>galeón<strong>.

Número de palabras: **292**.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Deseos para Mary<strong>

**I.**

Mary camina por el castillo a paso lento, intentando recordar exactamente dónde extravió su moneda, tan solo un par de horas atrás.

Algunos dirían que un galeón no es mucho, pero para Mary, quien pasa sus primeras navidades en Hogwarts sin ninguna otra compañía que su perezosa gata, Canela, significan una bolsa llena de varitas de regaliz que un niño de tercero ha prometido comprarle en Hogsmeade.

Tan distraída va en su andar que apenas si percibe al otro niño, tan perdido en sus pensamientos como ella, con el que colisiona en una intersección del tercer piso.

—¡Ey! ¡Camina con más cuidado! —exclama el Ravenclaw, mirándola ceñudo mientras levanta el libro que en el choque se le ha caído de las manos.

—Yo no era la única que no prestaba atención —replica la niña, tan ofendida como el muchacho por el reclamo.

—Si pero, pero… —Dearborn, si Mary mal no lo recuerda, parece frustrarse incluso más al no tener qué decir a continuación.

—Pero nada —corta la Gryffindor, resistiendo el impulso de sonreír y preguntando en su lugar—. ¿Por casualidad no has visto un galeón por aquí? Creo que se me cayó…

—No —la interrumpe esta vez el niño, todavía manteniendo la expresión de enojo en su rostro—. No —repite, apretando el libro entre sus manos y relajando un poco su postura antes de agregar—. Camina con más cuidado. Y buenas noches.

Mary lo ve marcharse por el pasillo, ligeramente sorprendida por la brusquedad con la que la ha tratado, antes de finalmente gritar en respuesta con su entusiasmo habitual:

—¡Feliz navidad, Dearborn!

El niño no se gira y Mary también continúa su camino, buscando su galeón perdido y preguntándose, si al final, no se ha confundido de apellido.

* * *

><p><em>Para aquellos que no lo sepan, Mary MacDonald y Caradoc Dearborn son dos personajes de la primera generación, la primera posible amiga y compañera de Lily Evans, y el segundo miembro de la Orden del Fénix. <em>

_Me encanta trabajar con ellos dos. Son mis personajes desconocidos favoritos y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de utilizarlos en este fic._

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta primera viñeta y no olviden dejar unos cuantos reviews ;)_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	2. Castigos

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p>Palabra: <strong>explosión<strong>.

Número de palabras: **298**.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Deseos para Mary<strong>

**II.**

En su segundo año en Hogwarts, Mary decide quedarse nuevamente en el castillo para las fiestas. Lily, Jane y Marlene también escriben a sus padres para informarles sobre sus planes navideños y las cuatro amigas no pueden más que sonreír ante la perspectiva del banquete que los elfos tienen preparado para ese año.

Pero parte de esos planes se vienen abajo por culpa de la explosión.

Mary está casi segura de que no fue ella la que colocó la cola de rata antes de tiempo, pero Caradoc Dearborn también niega fervientemente que el error en la poción no ha sido suyo. Sin embargo, el profesor Slughorn no se para a pensar ni un segundo en el verdadero culpable antes de castigarlos a ambos por lo que queda de las vacaciones.

Así que, en vez de ya haber terminado con el trabajo de Pociones que los ha unido a la fuerza, ambos se encuentran una vez más confinados en medio de toda un aula que limpiar.

—¿Por qué siempre que me encuentro contigo, MacDonald, algo malo me sucede? —pregunta Caradoc con su usual expresión de enfado, frotando uno de los calderos con excesiva fuerza.

—Que yo sepa, esta es la primera vez que hago explotar algo del castillo —responde Mary tranquilamente, luchando con la sustancia viscosa que ha quedado pegada a la mesa.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro —murmura el niño, más para sí que para ella, antes de continuar su trabajo en silencio.

Y mientras la nieve cae en los terrenos, ambos niños continúan así durante horas, hasta que Mary hace un chiste sobre Slughorn y Caradoc le regala la primera sonrisa verdadera que compartirían. Porque hay algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, y explotar el aula de Pociones definitivamente es una de ellas

* * *

><p><em>¿Reviews?<em>


	3. Amigos

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p>Palabra: <strong>charla<strong>.

Número de palabras: **279**.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Deseos para Mary<strong>

**III.**

Mary camina por Hogsmeade, mirando los escaparates de las tiendas sin dejar de prestar atención a la charla que mantiene con Caradoc Dearborn. Casi de milagro, un milagro navideño sin duda alguna, el muchacho ha accedido a visitar el pueblo con ella sin apenas prestar atención a las miradas extrañas que el resto de los niños de tercer año de Ravenclaw le dirigieron cuando se lo preguntó.

—Así que, MacDonald, ¿qué vas a pedir de regalo de Navidad? —pregunta Caradoc, mirando con curiosidad el anuncio de unos nuevos caramelos en Honeyducks.

—¿Tanto te cuesta decirme Mary, Caradoc? —responde la chica en su lugar, frunciendo el ceño ante la insistencia del muchacho en llamarla por su apellido.

—No lo sé, estoy acostumbrado a MacDonald. ¿Tanto te molesta que te llame así? —replica él, confundido por el hecho de que Mary se molestara por trivialidades como esa.

—Claro que sí. Los amigos no se llaman por su apellido.

—¿Somos… somos amigos? —pregunta Caradoc, mirándola con los ojos como platos por la sorpresa, ya que nunca se había parado a pensar en la relación que lo unía a aquella extraña niña.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, idiota! —grita Mary en respuesta—. Para ser Ravenclaw, a veces sí que eres lento —agrega verdaderamente ofendida, antes de entrar en la tienda de dulces sin mirar atrás.

—¡Espera, Mary! —exclama Caradoc, corriendo tras ella, pero sin ser capaz de decir una palabra que se ganara el perdón de la niña.

Solo una bolsa de ranas de chocolate, y la promesa de nunca volver a dudar de su amistad, hacen que Mary vuelva a sonreírle de esa forma que espera poder disfrutar por mucho tiempo más.

* * *

><p><em>¿Reviews?<em>


	4. Fuegos Artificiales

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p>Palabra: <strong>luna<strong>.

Número de palabras: **285**.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Deseos para Mary<strong>

**IV. **

El año nuevo llega para Caradoc y Mary bajo la luz de la luna, acompañado por un torrente de fuegos artificiales que los primos pequeños de la muchacha se dedican a hacer a explotar.

—¿Por qué no tienen forma? —pregunta Caradoc, señalando las luces de colores—. Ya sabes, como las que venden en Zonko's.

—Porque son muggles, Caradoc —responde Mary con tranquilidad, como siempre que debe explicarle a su amigo algo sobre el único mundo que ha conocido antes de que su carta de Hogwarts llegara de mano de una extravagante Minerva McGonagall—. Además, creo que a mi tía Amelia le daría un infarto si viera un unicornio de colores surcando el cielo. Apenas soporta los fuegos artificiales convencionales.

Caradoc sonríe con diversión mirando en dirección a la tía Amelia, quien charla animadamente con la abuela de Mary y otra de sus tías. La familia MacDonald es más grande de lo que Caradoc imaginaba, pero todos le dieron una cálida bienvenida en cuanto pisó la casa, unas horas atrás. Mary es la única bruja de la familia hasta el momento, lo que entusiasma de sobremanera al señor MacDonald al conocer a otro mago a quién atosigar a preguntas sobre su mundo. Y Caradoc se divierte contestando cada extravagante cuestionamiento, así como descubriendo un sinfín de cosas nuevas sobre los muggles.

—¿En qué piensas? —pregunta Mary, siguiendo la dirección de su mirada.

—En que tu familia es genial —contesta Caradoc con simplicidad. Siempre que está con Mary, la verdad sale de su boca como si no existiera otra cosa que decir—. Feliz año nuevo, Mary —añade, mirándola con sus ojos azules y ampliando su sonrisa.

—Feliz año nuevo, Caradoc —responde ella, sonriéndole también.


	5. Todo irá bien

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p>Palabra: <strong>perfección<strong>.

Número de palabras: **300**.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Deseos para Mary<strong>

**V. **

James Potter realmente está intentando enfocarse en su tarea de Transformaciones. Pero no le es nada fácil concentrarse si tiene a Mary MacDonald dando vueltas frente a él como un perro enjaulado.

—¿Quieres decirme qué te pasa y dejar de caminar como una desquiciada de una vez, MacDonald? —exclama James, mirando a su amiga entre curioso y exasperado.

—Caradoc me invitó a la fiesta navideña de su familia —responde Mary, sentándose frente a él y enterrando la cabeza entre los brazos con pesar.

Solo a Mary MacDonald puede ponerle más histérica una fiesta navideña que los T.I.M.O.S, piensa James, antes de preguntar:

—¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?

—No sé, ¿nada aparte del hecho que es una fiesta de una estirada familia sangre pura donde todos los invitados son familias sangre pura más estiradas aún? —pregunta Mary con sarcasmo, sacándole una sonrisa de diversión a James por su tono—. Marlene ya me advirtió que si no hago todo a la perfección, lo más probable es que ni siquiera me permitan quedarme hasta el postre —agrega, hundiéndose en su asiento ante tales pensamientos negativos.

—Tonterías —responde James, restándole importancia con su entusiasmo habitual—. Mi familia es invitada cada año a esas cosas y hasta ahora hice explotar tantos jarrones de "la más fina porcelana" como para quedarme sin postre por el resto de mi vida.

—Pero tú eres un sangre pura…

—Y tú la mejor amiga de Caradoc Dearborn —la interrumpe el muchacho—. Todo irá bien, Mary, no te preocupes tanto. Y, si por las dudas cometes algún error, me tendrás allí para distraerlos con alguna de mis tonterías, lo prometo —agrega, guiñándole un ojo y sacándole una sonrisa a la muchacha. James tiene razón, piensa con un poco más de optimismo, todo irá bien. Todo irá bien.


	6. Lágrimas y sonrisas

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p>Palabra: <strong>abrigo<strong>.

Número de palabras: **270**.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Deseos para Mary<strong>

**VI. **

Mary siente la tela del abrigo posarse en sus hombros segundos antes de que Caradoc aparezca en su campo de visión.

Su vestido está manchado con la bebida que uno de los elfos domésticos de los Dearborn ha derramado sobre ella y su maquillaje debe estar más desastroso que nunca, teniendo en cuenta todas las lágrimas que salen de sus ojos café. Se siente torpe y estúpida y que Caradoc esté mirándola con la compasión tatuada en los ojos no ayuda en absolutamente nada.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta, luego de unos minutos en silencio.

—¿Tú que crees? —replica ella con sarcasmo, antes de agregar en un murmullo—. Arruiné todo. Como siempre.

—No es cierto —se apresura a responder él, tomando su mano en un intento de reconfortarla—. Yo me divertí bastante—dice sonriendo al recordar cómo su amiga chocó estrepitosamente contra un inocente elfo que cargaba una bandeja llena de champan para brindar.

—Idiota —murmura ella en respuesta, golpeando su hombro con fuerza. Caradoc vuelve a reír, antes de volver a tomar su mano y tirar de ella ligeramente.

—Vamos adentro. Hace frío aquí —dice mirando el patio en el que se encuentran, adornado con la blanca nieve que empieza a caer nuevamente—. No quiero perderme esa deliciosa torta de chocolate que mi madre me prometió.

—¿Aún me darán postre después de eso? —pregunta Mary, con una sonrisa asomando en las comisuras de sus labios.

—Por supuesto que sí —responde el muchacho, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y guiándola nuevamente hacia la fiesta, sin dejar de intentar hacerla sonreír, cosa que logra unos minutos después, como siempre.


	7. Deseos

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p>Palabra: <strong>generosidad<strong>.

Número de palabras: **143**.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Deseos para Mary<strong>

**VII.**

La señora MacDonald llena la copa de su hija con generosidad, alegando que ya con dieciséis años puede permitirse brindar como una adulta en una fiesta u otra.

Pasar la Navidad con su familia es una de las cosas que más ama Mary en el mundo, pero no puede evitar sentirse un poco fuera de lugar sin Caradoc a su lado. En los últimos años se ha acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que le resulta extraño encontrarse en cualquier lugar sin su compañía.

Su madre vuelve a acercarse a ella, esta vez con un plato lleno de racimos de uva que le extiende con una sonrisa mientras dice:

—No lo olvides: doce uvas equivalen a doce deseos.

Mary acepta la fruta y come cada uva pensando en un único y exclusivo deseo: que Caradoc esté allí con ella. De ser posible, para siempre.


	8. Guerra

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p>Palabra: <strong>luz<strong>.

Número de palabras: **299**.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Deseos para Mary<strong>

**VIII. **

Durante su séptimo en Hogwarts, Mary descubre que su deseo posiblemente se haga más difícil de cumplir que nunca. Voldemort y sus mortífagos salen a la luz, aterrorizando a todo el Mundo Mágico y Caradoc la visita inesperadamente el último día del año, con noticias que cambiarían sus vidas.

—Se hacen llamar la Orden del Fénix —dice, mientras toma el chocolate caliente que su madre les ha servido—. Está liderada por Dumbledore, pero corren rumores de que McGonagall y Flitwick también están dentro, junto con otros antiguos estudiantes. Los Prewett, Vance, Longbottom, Creswell y Bones, quien fue quien me dijo. Están reclutando más gente, pero deben ir con cuidado, garantizarse que son de confianza.

—¿Y vas a unirte? —pregunta Mary con temor. Se supone que ella es Gryffindor, la valiente, pero en ese momento está más asustada que nunca. La guerra no es un juego de niños y ponerse en primera línea de fuego no es algo para tomarse a la ligera.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, Mary! Si nosotros no hacemos algo, ¿quién más lo hará? —Caradoc debe ver el miedo en sus ojos, porque toma sus manos entre las suyas y agrega—. No tienes que unirte…

—Olvídalo —interrumpe ella, apretando sus manos con fuerza—. En las buenas y en las malas, estamos juntos en esto.

Caradoc la mira con una sonrisa triste, pero dice:

—Gracias. No sé qué haría sin ti, Mary, realmente no lo sé.

—Yo tampoco sé qué haría sin ti, Caradoc —responde ella, abrazándolo fuertemente.

Su madre mira el intercambio desde lejos, sin entender mucho de lo que hablan pero si sabiendo una cosa: esa es, posiblemente, las últimas Navidades que su hija las pasa como una niña. La guerra ha llegado y en la guerra no hay lugar para los niños.


	9. Gato

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p>Palabra: <strong>mascota<strong>.

Número de palabras: **245**.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Deseos para Mary<strong>

**IX. **

Fabián Prewett le pasa una caja mal envuelta, mientras el resto de los jóvenes miembros de la Orden del Fénix la miran con expectación.

El intercambio de regalos ha sido idea de Dorcas y todos han aceptado de buena gana, lo que los lleva a ese momento, en el que Mary desenvuelve su obsequio con algo de desconfianza.

El sonido de un maullido la sobresalta, segundos antes de encontrarse sosteniendo un hermoso gatito blanco, que la mira con unos tiernos y enormes ojos azules.

Todas las chicas lanzan un suspiro enternecido al ver la mascota, mientras que Fabián la mira atentamente, también con ojos azules como el mar, en busca de su veredicto.

—¿Y? —pregunta impacientemente.

—Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho en la vida —declara, acercando al pequeño gatito a su mejilla.

Caradoc la mira del otro lado de la estancia, mientras dice:

—Espero que no continúes con tu costumbre de llamar a tus gatos según su pelaje. Ya suficiente sufrió el pobre Canela en su época para que llames a este algo como "Nieve".

Mary ríe con sus amigos, antes de mirar atentamente a su gato, pensando en las palabras de Caradoc. Nieve le parece un buen nombre. Un excelente nombre, de hecho.

Cuando expresa sus pensamientos en voz alta, el resto de la Orden no puede más que incrementar sus carcajadas, más felices de tener la oportunidad de reír que porque el nombre del gato les parezca gracioso en sí.


	10. Besos

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p>Palabra: <strong>amanecer<strong>.

Número de palabras: **237**.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Deseos para Mary<strong>

**X. **

El amanecer del primero de enero llega para Caradoc y Mary entre copa y copa. En algún momento de la noche, ambos han elegido el único sillón que la muchacha tiene en su departamento para seguir bebiendo, a veces hablando de recuerdos pasados, a veces compartiendo cómodos silencios.

Pero cuando el sol atraviesa la ventana, Caradoc se acerca a Mary con una taza de café y la resolución tatuada en los ojos.

—¿Sabes, Mary? Este año cumplo veinte y acabo de darme cuenta que no soy inmortal —ríe de una forma amarga que hace que su amiga preste verdadera atención a sus palabras—. Que, en algún momento, en cualquier momento, podría morir. Que tú podrías morir —agrega, mirándola con los ojos azules cristalinos por las lágrimas—. Y me he propuesto este año que empieza no dejar que las oportunidades pasen, que la vida pase sin que la viva.

Mary se sorprende por la profundidad de sus palabras, pero no por el beso que le precede. Los labios de Caradoc son tan suaves como se los imaginaba y la hacen sentir tan segura y tan protegida como siempre lo ha hecho la simple presencia del muchacho.

—Te quiero, Mary —suspira Caradoc entre beso y beso.

—Y yo a ti, Caradoc. Y yo a ti —responde Mary sin duda alguna. Porque con Caradoc, nunca existieron dudas. Porque con Caradoc, nunca existió otra cosa seguridad. Seguridad y felicidad.

* * *

><p><em>Sería lindo recibir algún review como regalo adelantado de Navidad. Digo...<em>


	11. Misión

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p>Palabra: <strong>poción multijugos<strong>.

Número de palabras: **114**.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Deseos para Mary<strong>

**XI. **

—Moody está loco.

—¿Algo que no sepamos ya, Dorcas?

—No puedo creer que nos mande a una misión en Navidad. ¡Navidad! —exclama la muchacha, pero tomando finalmente la poción multijugos que Mary le pasa.

A ella tampoco le agrada demasiado la idea, pero deja que el asqueroso liquido pase por su garganta sin protestar, mientras su cabello castaño se hace rubio y su piel se aclare aún más.

Caradoc se ríe de su nuevo aspecto antes de depositar un beso en su nariz, que ella corresponde con un ligero golpe en el hombro antes de tomar su mano y desaparecer con el resto de la Orden del Fénix rumbo al destino de su misión.


	12. Nuevos deseos

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p>Palabra: <strong>ranas de chocolate<strong>.

Número de palabras: **203**.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Deseos para Mary<strong>

**XII. **

Mientras sirve un poco de vino para ambos, Mary le comenta a Caradoc sobre la tradición muggle de comer doce uvas antes de año nuevo.

—¿Y eso te da suerte? —pregunta el hombre, incrédulo.

—Te da doce deseos que puedes pedir para el nuevo año.

—¿Y crees que funcione si reemplazamos uvas por ranas de chocolate? —replica Caradoc con una sonrisa, sacando una caja de caramelos de una de las gavetas de la cocina.

—Podríamos intentarlo —responde Mary, riendo ante las ocurrencias de su novio.

—Deseo número uno —dice Caradoc, acercándose a Mary con una sonrisa seductora, al tiempo que mordisquea un chocolate—. Un beso de la más linda de las brujas.

Mary ríe aún más estrepitosamente, antes de que Caradoc la interrumpa con un beso en los labios.

—Deseo número dos… —dice Mary, desenvolviendo otra rana de chocolate, pero sus palabras se ven interrumpidas por el grito de su hermana, que le anuncia que el nuevo año ya llegó.

—Feliz año nuevo, Mary —dice Caradoc, volviendo a abrazar a la muchacha.

—Feliz año nuevo, Caradoc —responde Mary, besando nuevamente a su novio, deseando que, a pesar de la guerra que continúa, ese año que empieza sea un mejor año para todos.


End file.
